


go with the flow (or cry in the corner)

by rainny_days



Series: Team K Mafia!AU [3]
Category: Team K - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Suffering, anupya the enabler, michelle hates her life, so does izzy, terrible life choices, you know you're a good friend when
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainny_days/pseuds/rainny_days
Summary: michelle and anupya have a Conversation about their lives.predictably, it does not go well.





	go with the flow (or cry in the corner)

“You know, for someone who’s arguably not into our whole ‘crime’ thing, you’re really fucking good at it.”

Michelle rolls her eyes, “It’s not like I have much of a choice, what with you people leaving piles of cash on my doorsteps. I’m pretty sure the neighbours think that I’m part of a gang, or something.”

“I’m not sure how to break this to you, but...”

“No.”

“It’s not the healthiest thing to ignore reality, you know-”

“Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope.”

“Dude, you realise you actively break the law-”

“I’m leaving now. Goodbye.”

“Why are  _ you _ leaving? It's your house,” Anupya said incredulously, holding up a placating hand when Michelle still looked seconds from scrambling away, “Alright, alright, I’ll entertain your delusions. Whatever, it’s not like Rainny invites herself in while bloodstained at least once a week or anything. It’s all good.”

Michelle makes a sound of despair that reminds the other girl of someone in their interrogation room, and she smiles despite herself.

“She’s just screwing with me at this point,” Michelle groans, a look of resignation on her face, “I’m pretty sure she goes out of her way to find the most compromising times to show up at my door with a bloody case of cash- ‘for services rendered’, apparently.”

“You and Izzy-Bizzy should start a club.”

“And be painfully reminded of how ridiculous our lives are? Right, like that doesn’t happen enough whenever we call each other in near hysterics over the last catastrophe in our lives.”

“She calls you in hysterics?” Anupya repeats, “that’s...kind of hilarious, actually. And adorable.”

“....right. That’s what you should be getting from this.”

“Please, you love us.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s called ‘Stockholm syndrome’.”

The sound of the TARDIS interrupts their conversation, and Anupya picks up the cellphone.

"Y'ello- yeah, I sent the stuff yesterday- what do you mean, it's corrupted - fuck, okay, apparently some asshole's trying to mess with my tech, and that is  _ not  _ okay. I'll solve the issue- no, I'll call if I need backup, this'll probably just be a solo job- see how they like having their identity on the child predator list, bitches- yeah, okay, thanks- uh-huh, I'll get on that- 'kay, bye."

She hangs up, waves her hand in a 'what can you do?' sort of way. "Duty calls, try not to get kidnapped anytime soon."

Michelle sighs from where she's already putting her shoes on, "I hate that that is a legitimate thing to say, now. Don't jinx me."

* * *

Two weeks later, Anupya gets a text from Michelle that simply reads: I HATE YOU SO MUCH

She sends back a series of heart and kiss emojis, cracks her knuckles, and gets to work.


End file.
